Comme un jeune chat sauvage au milieu des loups
by Talim73
Summary: Elle est seule. Rejetée, mise à l'ecart et blâmée pour sa différence, et de nature extrèmement méfiante et farouche, il faudra du cran à quiconque tentera une approche. Arrivée au début de la cinquième année, il lui faudra changer ou rester seule ..
1. Premiers pleurs silencieux du Chaton

_Elle est seule._

C'est la seule chose dont elle est sûre . Mais pourquoi , Diable , pourquoi est-elle là ? Elle n'avait eu aucune envie d'y aller , dans cette école . Et elle se retrouve là , seule , accroupie dans un coin de ce foutu Château , immense , entourée d'autres élèves dont elle ne connaît ni les visages , ni les noms ..

Il était tard . La faible lueur de la pleine lune filtrait à travers le vitrail du couloir . Et elle , elle était là . Adossée au mur . Apeurée . Nouvelle en cinquième année à Poudlard , elle ne savait pas où était son dortoir . Ses bras entouraient ses genoux . Elle avait froid . Elle tremblait .

Malgré son apparence de petite boule -car elle était bel et bien roulée en boule- On pouvait deviner ses longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules , et venant lui caresser le bas des omoplates . Elle releva la tête du creux de ses bras , faisant tomber quelques mèches du coté gauche de son visage . Son teint pâle devenait cadavérique à la lumière de la pleine lune , et ses yeux sombres , faute de véritable lumière , mais on y décelait quand même une petite étincelle , comme si on avait emprisonné une étoile à l'intérieur de son iris . Elle était plutôt mince , et de taille moyenne . Elle n'était ici que depuis 24 heures , et elle voulait d'ors et déjà rentrer chez elle .

-J'ai jamais rien d'mandé , moi . Il a suffit qu'un foutu volatile vienne tout gâcher .. Je veux rentrer ..

Elle avait parlé à voix haute . Les larmes lui vinrent , elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras , et pleura , longtemps .. Elle resta ainsi , en position fœtale , jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe , puis fila se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage , afin que les autres ne voient pas ses yeux rougis , avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle ..


	2. Un Chaton en proie au Serpent

Elle pénétra dans cette immense salle où les quatre maisons se retrouvaient pour chaque repas. Elle s'avança vers sa table attitrée. Gryffondor. Quel nom stupide. Tout autant que les trois autres. _Tout_ ici avait un ordre parfait, et une harmonie tout aussi organisée. Elle _détestait_ ça. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les murmures emplissaient les rangs, et les ricanements ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Elle reste digne. Elle jeta un regard aussi chaleureux qu'une nuit hivernale à ses compagnons de tablée, ce qui eut pour effet d'en faire partir quelques uns, lui laissant un peu plus de place.

-Euh.. Salut ! Tenta un garçon, roux, assis à peu près en face d'elle.

Elle le toisa. Son regard était plus glacial qu'un blizzard.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Son ton était sec, cassant. Amer et distant. Il sembla se raviser à engager une conversation approfondie, puis il déglutit en faisant mine de se concentrer sur son assiette. Une des deux amis du rouquin, une fille style «première de classe» dont la chevelure ne paraissait pas avoir croisé un peigne ces derniers mois, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle réussit à entendre malgré tout.

-Ron, c'est Leana Snow. Elle est aussi froide que son nom l'indique. Elle est arrivée avant-hier, elle est en cinquième année, comme nous. On ne parle que d'elle dans les couloirs du Château en ce moment. Les rumeurs les plus étranges courent sur elle. Personne n'ose l'aborder.

Le brun se tenant de l'autre coté du dénommé Ron avait également entendu la conversation, et n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil dans sa direction. Leana l'identifia comme étant Harry Potter, à cause de sa cicatrice.

-Toi. Commença-t-elle en pointant Harry du doigt.

-M..moi ? Questionna-t-il.

-A moins qu'il n'y ai quelqu'un entre toi et moi, je te pointe du doigt, petit. Cracha-t-elle.

-Oui, et bien quoi ?

-Tu es Harry Potter ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui. Et toi, tu es Leana Snow, je me trompe ?

-Est-ce que tu saurais qui je suis si elle (Leana pointa Hermione) ne l'avait pas dit au rouquin ?

Hermione déglutit, tandis que Leana lui lançait un regard plus qu'accusateur.

-Il paraît que cette maison prône le courage. Et personne ici n'ose me dire quoi que ce soit en face ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon Dieu !

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de s'en aller en courant presque de cette foutue salle, les larmes qu'elle se refusait de faire couler en public aux yeux, emplissant à nouveau la salle de murmures.

-Bon sang, il faut aller la chercher ! Tonna Hermione à ses deux amis.

-Hermione, as-tu la moindre idée d'où elle est allée se terrer cette petite fouine ? Déclara Ron, totalement calme.

-Non, mais.. Il faut essayer de la trouver, au moins !

-Tu n'arriveras à rien. Cesse de te débattre, elle ne tissera jamais aucun lien quelconque avec toi, à part peut être de la haine. Dit Harry.

-Et qui te dit que ça se passera comme ça ? Intervint une quatrième voix.

-Ginny, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Déclara son frère.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, j'en suis persuadée. Continua la rouquine sans tenir compte de son frère. Non, elle est juste.. Triste.

-Je ne trouve pas que ça soit une raison valable pour se comporter comme une sale petite peste ! Dit Ron qui, apparemment, ne portait pas du tout Leana dans son coeur. Tu as vu comment elle a parlé à Harry ? Elle l'a appelé «Petit» , mais elle a le même âge que nous !

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle faisait allusion à l'âge quand elle m'a appelé «Petit». Coupa Harry. Le ton était beaucoup trop dédaigneux pour ça.

-Il n'empêche que c'est une peste. Grogna Ron.

Hermione l'assassina du regard, suivie par Ginny. Celle-ci se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot. Harry se joignit à Hermione. Si les regards avaient pu lancer des Avadas Kedavras, Ronald serait mort une dizaine de fois ce matin là.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Leana ne s'était toujours pas retrouvée dans ce dédale infernal qu'ils osaient appeler «Ecole». Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, avec une telle force qu'elle en tomba à terre. Le choc fut de trop pour elle ; et ses larmes ne purent être contenues plus longtemps. Elle tenta vainement de cacher ses pleurs avec ses paumes, qu'elle voulu plaquer sur son visage. Mais une main lui tendit un mouchoir, vert et argent.

-Tiens, prends ça. Tu m'fais pitié.

En levant les yeux, elle découvrit que la personne qu'elle avait heurté se révélait être un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux argentés, comme les broderies sur le mouchoir. Elle tenta de d'essuyer les yeux avec, mais en vain : les larmes ne tarissaient pas.

-Tu .. es de .. Serpentard ? Bégaya-t-elle, ayant perdu toute la froideur que son masque d'impassibilité lui procurait.

-Ouais. Drago Malfoy. Et toi, je parie que tu es Leana, la nouvelle bizarre ?

Sans mot dire, elle hocha la tête.

-Et ben. T'es drôlement différente de ce qu'on raconte. Je t'observe pas mal depuis que t'es arrivée. T'as pas l'étoffe d'une Gryffondor. Qu'est ce que tu fous là-bas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, pleurant toujours silencieusement.

-Hé j'te parle ! La brusqua-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fous à Gryffondor avec une personnalité comme la tienne !

-Mais Putain j'en sais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'voulais même pas v'nir ici moi ! J'ai jamais rien d'mandé que d'vivre la même vie que d'puis que j'suis née, mais il a fallu qu'un Putain de hibou vienne y foutre la merde ! Alors me d'mande même pas c'que j'fous avec ces abrutis première classe de prétendus Griffons ! Et puis merde ! R'prends le ton mouchoir là ! J'en ai pas besoin. (elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, laissant paraître une infime partie de ses avant-bras.) Tiens ! Trancha-t-elle en le lui tendant, et ayant retrouvé son impassible masque.

A ces mots, elle tourna sur ses talons, puis disparût au même angle du même couloir duquel elle était apparue.

-Tsssss..Elle fait pitié. Siffla Drago entre ses dents avant de partir lui aussi vers sa salle commune.

**C'est la première fic chapitrée que je met en ligne :$ D'habitude, je ne fais que des OS .. Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Je laisse tomber ? Je continue ? **

**Perso' , je trouve pas ça terrible =S Mais bon, on dit que l'autocritique est souvent négative..**


	3. Le Chaton défiant le Griffon

_Remerciement au chemin que je dois faire pour aller du centre ville jusqu'à chez moi. Et oui, c'est bizarre, mais moi comme je m'ennuie sur le chemin, et ben j'imagine la suite de mes chapitres Bref :)_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Le pas lourd, les yeux rouges, Leana se rendait à sa Salle Commune. Elle arriva devant le tableau, marmonna le mot de passe en vitesse, et passa l'entrée. A cette heure-ci, tous ceux présents au Château devaient être en train de déjeuner, ou dans le parc, étant donné le beau temps. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller dans son lit, seule, pleurer, pour ensuite aller se trouver un coin desert afin de se calmer. Comprenez donc que ses plans furent quelque peu contrecarrés par une masse de cheveux roux, quoi que moins roux que ceux de l'autre imbécile de Ron, se tenant dans un fauteuil rouge de la Salle Commune des Griffons. La jeune fille se retourna en entendant le tableau se refermer.

-Salut. Moi, c'est Ginny. Dit elle en se levant. J'voulais t'parler de..

-M'en fous. Coupa Leana, aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg.

-T'as les yeux rouges ? T'as pleuré ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Fous moi la paix, sale Griffondor.

-T'es de Griffondor aussi, je te signale. Déclara Ginny.

-Fous moi la paix bordel ! Tu piges pas ? J'en ai marre d'vos gueules d'Ange là, à vous tous, les 'Griffondors' (elle fit le geste des guillemets avec ses doigts), alors que par derrière, et ben j'peux jurer qu'ça critique bien !

-On veut juste que tu t'intègres un minimum parmi nous ! (Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux adolescentes)

-Arrête de dire des conneries. Et 'pis, Si vous voulez vraiment que je m'intègre (elle se dirigea vers le dortoir, puis s'arrêta à quelques pas de son entrée) Alors commencez par arrêter de colporter des rumeurs sur moi . Termina-t-elle en continuant sa route vers son Sanctuaire de Solitude.

-Je t'ai vue cette nuit. Souffla la petite rouquine à l'instant où Leana gravissait la première marche.

-Pardon ? Répliqua celle-ci.

-Je t'ai vue.. Dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Tu pleurait.

-Je n'étais pas dans le couloir cette nuit.

-Et bien moi si. Et toi également.

-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ?

-Tu admets donc que tu y étais.

Leana fondit littéralement sur Ginny.

-Ecoute moi bien, p'tite peste. (Le visage de Leana était à peine à cinq centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.) Ta gueule. Ok ? Ferme là. Si j'apprend que tu as répété à quelqu'un ce que tu as vu.. Je peux te jurer, sur mon honneur, que tu en pâtiras. J'espère que c'est bien compris, sale Griffon.

En terminant sa phrase, elle reprit sa 'route' vers son Havre de paix, plantant Ginny au milieu de la Salle. Leana entendit le portrait se refermer derrière son interlocutrice. Elle se jeta alors sur sa couche, maudissant une fois de plus sa fierté qui l'empêchait d'accepter toute aide extérieure.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Une p'tite Review, pour faire plaisir à l'Auteur ? Dites c'que vous en pensez . Perso', j'trouve que j'ai fait un peu trop.. De dialogues :$ _

_Sérieux les gens, commentez, ça coûte rien _


End file.
